I Remembered
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: "As I felt my last of the nine lives bestowed upon me by StarClan slip away, I couldn't help but remember." At the end of the Warriors Saga, the Clans lost the cat who started it all. What was his perspective as he lost his final life? Let's find out... *Spoilers for last book!*


**I don't own Warriors! If I did I would be rich and be loving it! Erin Hunter is seriously lucky!**

^.^

**Firestar POV**

As I felt my last of the nine lives bestowed upon me by StarClan slip away, I couldn't help but remember.

I remembered when I first opened my emerald eyes to see the face of my mother. I'd forgotten that face...but now I could see it clearly as she purred down at me. I remembered that feeling. I had felt secure and warm, snuggled against her fur. And then I had been torn from her, taken away to live with a Twoleg. My mother had yowled for me, and I mewled in protest at the new feeling of cold.

I remembered my life in the Twoleg home, one I'd gotten used to quite quickly. I'd gotten myself into trouble quite often, breaking useless Twoleg items. I'd always been an adventurous soul.

I remembered first becoming a Clan cat, feeling the strangled sensation vanish as Longtail pulled my kittypet collar from my neck. The pride I had felt when Bluestar gazed upon me and accepted me into ThunderClan as Firepaw. When she had first informed the Clan that I would be her apprentice.

I remembered all those adventures I'd had as a young Clan cat, with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. Going to the Moonstone all of the other little times. Meeting Yellowfang, beautiful Spottedleaf's death, making ultimate enemies with a certain Tigerclaw. And sitting vigil with my new name: Fireheart.

I remembered how Dustpelt and Sandstorm used to bully me. Although...that pale-greened-eyed she-cat and I had only managed to continue to grow closer as time went on. And how Graystripe and I had rescued Ravenpaw from Tigerclaw's wrath, helping him to get away to live a life with Barley. I did not regret that decision.

I remembered secretly meeting with Princess, my sister, and the day I said good-bye to her. Becoming the deputy to Bluestar, though I was quite young for the job. And the day Graystripe left ThunderClan to raise his kits in RiverClan after his mate, Silverstream, died giving birth. It had nearly killed me with the longing for my best friend. Teaching my nephew, Cloudtail, the ways of the Clan, escaping his kittypet blood.

I remembered Yellowfang's death, and Bluestar's death. Being given my nine lives at the Moonstone. Courage from Lionheart, justice from Retail, loyalty to what is right from Silverstream, energy from Runningwind, protecting from Brindleface, mentoring from Swiftpaw, compassion from Yellowfang, love from Spottedleaf, and nobility from Bluestar.

I remembered the battle with BloodClan, and loosing my first life. Watching Whitestorm die, then the forever lost life of Scourge by my own paws. I had ended that battle only to protect my fellow warriors.

I remembered losing my daughters on their own quests, Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. But also the relief I had felt when they both returned safely. When I gave Squirrelflight her warrior name and watching Leafpool become a full-fledged Medicine cat. And then the death of Cinderpelt.

I remembered the journey to the lake, and assembling new borders and territories and the newly appointed leadership of Onestar. Rebuilding the Clan to its greatest.

I remembered finally having to accept the fact that Graystripe was dead, and having to appoint Brambleclaw my deputy. Adopting Stormfur into the Clan. And how Tigerstar's son had been forced to kill Hawkfrost, his own brother, in order to save my life form that fox trap.

I remembered the birth of Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, beginning to prophecy that I had been told moons before. I had believed they were Squirrelflight's kits...and Sandstorm and I had been so proud. Watching a growing Lionpaw becoming a warrior apprentice, and Hollypaw trying her luck with medicine duties only to go into warrior training like her golden-furred brother. Jaypaw's reluctance to take her place in learning the ways of a medicine cat from Leafpool. He had hated it, thinking we downing him for his blindness.

I remembered during that specific gathering, and two cats had emerged from the underbrush. I'd felt myself go numb at who had appeared. The she-cat I did not not recognize, but the male... It was Graystripe! He truly was alive.

I remembered learning the truth about their heritage, that Leafpool was the true mother to the Three. And eventually, the fact that Crowfeather of WindClan was their father. Now that I think about it, I know why Leafpool had given him the name Jayfeather. In honor of his father... Seeing them become Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Then the night Hollyleaf revealed the truth and was killed in the collapsing of the tunnels. It was tragedy for all of us, and I had come very close to blaming myself for allowing that to occur.

I remembered the birth of Dovekit and Ivykit, and their lives growing up. The incident with the lake and having to send off a patrol to put an end to the crisis, later told at the fault of beavers.

I remembered learning that Mistystar had become RiverClan's leader, following in her mother's paw steps. I remembered Russetfur's death, and yet another one of my lost lives.

I remembered when Hollyleaf returned to ThunderClan, and although I had been shocked, welcomed her back. After all, she was family. I couldn't just turn her away and leave her an outcast. How Cinderheart, the reincarnation of Cinderpelt, had been so excited to have her back, even when she admitted to killing Ashfur.

I remembered finally learning that _I_ was the Fourth to the prophecy.

I remembered finally killing Tigerstar for the final time, therefore ending the long war with the maddened cat. But with those wounds I'd received...I just couldn't hold on any longer. As the smoke from the lightning-struck tree billowed over me, I knew it was all over.

I remembered everything, from my life as a kit, growing and flourishing into a warrior, and becoming the leader of ThunderClan. Loosing each of my lives for the cats I cared for so dearly. The last face I saw before I took my final breath was Sandstorm pounding towards me. But it was just too late...

It wasn't long before I felt Bluestar beckon to me, and I opened my eyes to see my Clan gathered before my body. I smiled to myself and stood slowly, not as a living cat, but as a spirit. A StarClan cat. I swept my gaze over all of them, taking a little time to remember the times I'd shared with each and every cat. I lingered a bit on Graystripe, Brambleclaw, and finally Sandstorm.

"It's time to go," Bluestar's ghostly meow snapped me out of it. I hadn't heard her voice in a while.

I dipped my head Brambleclaw, the new leader of ThunderClan, and turned to Sandstorm. I touched noses with my mate for the last time until she joined me in StarClan. Her grieving pale green eyes wide, yet full of a loving glow, and I whispered so quietly that no other cat heard, "I love you..."

With that, I turned away from her and my solid body and padded out of the hollow after Bluestar and the other warrior souls who had given me my nine lives. I watched in both sadness and slight relief that they were no longer in pain as Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and old Mousefur rose as well from there dead forms and joined my side on the way out.

And although I felt sorrow and resentment at that fact I'd given up on life as I left behind my friends, family, and mate, I managed a small smile to myself. As I dispersed into the forest alongside Spottedleaf and Bluestar, I remembered every detail of my life and why I regretted nothing of joining the Clan cats as a youngster.

Just as I began to fade, ready to take my place among the stars, I heard the calls.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Just as it was always meant to be.

^.^

**Omniscient POV**

That night, as the Clans settled into their own camps to recover from the recent war, many looked up at the black sky. And among those twinkling lights, a new, bright star shone highest of them all, watching over the Clans by the lake.

And that night, a certain sand-pelted she-cat turned her pale green gaze to that single shining star and allowed the tiniest of smiles. For Sandstorm knew that he would always be watching over them. And that one day, she would be by his side once more, in StarClan.

She noticed Graystripe stalk over and sit on his hunches next to her. "Remember when we were young?" he murmured.

Sandstorm sighed and shook her head. "Fool question, old friend."

"He's there," the gray tom mused. "Watching."

"I know," she dipped her head.

Nearby, Dustpelt gazed up at another new star. His tail swished when he saw it appear. "I love you, Ferncloud," he mewed sadly, before disappearing into the den.

Across the way, old Purdy smirked up at yet another star, knowing full well who it was. "May you hunt for the rest of eternity, Mousefur," he stiffly got to his paws and headed for his nest. "Catch a big vole for me, old girl!"

Outside the Medicine den, Lionblaze joined his blind brother, Jayfeather, who was staring blankly upwards. "Can you see her?"

The gray tom nodded solemnly. "I think I can."

Lionblaze smiled and placed his tail across his brother's shoulders. "Me, too."

Sandstorm watched all of this before turning to Graystripe. "Have you room in the warrior's den?"

He chuckled slightly and led her to her new nest among the other cats of the always proud and strong ThunderClan. And thanks to that fire-furred fallen leader, they had the rest of their years as a united group to continue being proud and strong.

Firestar was gone from their world, but not the lessons he had taught them or the love he and Sandstorm had shared.

And Sandstorm new that as she glanced up one last time at that sparkling star before disappearing inside.

All hail, Firestar, the fallen leader of ThunderClan.

^.^

**Just a One-Shot I wrote out of boredom. If this made you at least a little sad, then good! It was what I was aiming for. But also sorry. Well, I hope this was a good read! It was my first Warriors Fic. So please review to tell me how I did, OK? Thanks!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
